You're a merman!
by sunset siren curse
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. The couples are going to an island for a holiday but why won't Ritsu swim?
1. Chapter 1

**You're a Merman?**

_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. The couples are going to an island for a holiday but why won't Ritsu swim?_

_Pairings: Ritsu + Takano, Kirishima + Yokozawa, Tori + Chiaki, Yuu + Mino, Kisa + Yukina, Syrena + Phillip._

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

Ritsu stared out of the plane window, anxiety building in his stomach. To celebrate another successful year, Takano had organised a holiday on an island a few miles west of Japan for Yokozawa, Hatori, Mino, Kisa and Ritsu. Kirishima was also coming, along with Yukina and Chiaki. Chiaki had somehow managed to convince Hatori to take Yuu along as well. So now, they were all flying out to an island.

Ritsu's stomach was churning with stress. What if they found out his secret? Well, at least Takano would understand the arranged marriage with An and the reason he disappeared ten years ago, but what would the others think?

"Ritsu?" Takano said. "Are you alright?"

Ritsu looked at his boss. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Ritsu sighed. _Damn him for reading me like an open book!_

"You know you can tell me anything," Takano reassured him.

"Takano-san," Ritsu said hesitantly. "Have you ever had a secret so dangerous that it could kill you?"

"Depends, why?"

"Masamune," Yokozawa called. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm coming." Takano quickly kissed Ritsu's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Ritsu nodded and turned to the window again. Slowly, tears started to fill his eyes. This was all his mother's fault. If she hadn't gone slept with _**that**_ man, he wouldn't be in this mess.

'_Syrena,'_ he said in his thoughts as he drifted to sleep. '_Please be there.'_

_Thank you again my beautiful editor Sliver Rose. What would I do without her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Pirates of the Caribbean**

When Masamune returned to his seat, he saw that Ritsu had fallen asleep. Masamune smiled softly and pulled out a book.

But then, he heard a beautiful sound. He looked up in confusion. Where was that sound coming from? He looked at Ritsu. He was asleep but he was… _singing_?

Masamune looked at Ritsu in amazement. He didn't know Ritsu could sing. Ritsu's voice was like an angel's. It was soft and pure, just like a piano.

"Hey," Kisa said. "What's that sound? It's incredible."

"Shh," Masamune whispered. "It's Ritsu. He's singing."

Everyone got out of their seats and walked over towards Masamune and Ritsu. Their eyes were wide when they saw Ritsu singing.

"Wow," Chiaki breathed. "Did you know he could sing, Takano-san?"

"I didn't," Masamune answered. Suddenly, Ritsu twitched and his eyes opened.

"Gah!" he said when he saw his boss and co-workers staring at him. "Don't do that. It's freaky."

Ritsu frowned as his co-workers continued to stare at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Onodera," Yokozawa said. "You were singing while you were asleep."

"What?" Ritsu groaned. "Great, Mother said I had stopped singing while I was sleeping. Takano-san, remind me that when we land, I need to call and yell at her."

"Okay," Masamune said. "But... your voice...it's...beautiful."

Ritsu blushed. "Thanks."

"Will you sing for us again?" Kisa asked excitedly.

Ritsu shook his head.

"Oh come on," Yukina said. "Please."

"You better do it, Ricchan," Kisa said. "He'll hold those puppy-dog eyes forever if you don't."

Ritsu looked at the rest of his co-workers, who nodded in agreement. Ritsu sighed. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Slowly a song came together.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing that can console me,_

_Then my jolly sailor bold."_

Ritsu opened his eyes again to see his co-workers' faces frozen.

"Are you all okay?"

"Ritsu," Mino said. "That was amazing. Have you always been able to sing like that?"

"_Passengers, this is your captain speaking," _the overhead speaker said. _"We are just arriving at the island, so please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."_

Quickly, everyone returned to the seats. Masamune continued to look at Ritsu.

_He's hiding something, _he thought_. And I'm going to find out what it is._

**_Thank you my beautiful beta reader Sliver Rose. And before you ask, unless you've seen pirates of the caribbean, yes that's the mermaid's song. Thank you. Sunset_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Pirates of the Caribbean**_

When the plane landed and everyone got out. They were immediately greeted by a breath-taking view of the beach, ocean, and cliffs. On the side, there was a large cabin.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Yukina said. He wrapped his arms around Kisa's waist. "I'm really happy that you invited me to come along, Kisa-san."

Kisa blushed and turned to look at Ritsu. He was staring out into the ocean.

"Ricchan?"

**Ritsu's POV**

No good. I knew this place. I had been here before. Shivers went up and down my spine. In all the places in the world, it had to be...

"Ritsu!" I blinked. Takano-san and the others were staring at me again.

"Ritsu," Takano-san said. "Are you feeling alright? You're really pale." I felt his hand on my forehead.

"Are you getting a fever?"

"No, I'm fine," I reassured him. "I'm going to have a talk with my mother. I'll meet up with you all later."

I waited patiently until they all went into the cabin and then pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the number I wanted. I pressed 'call' and waited patiently.

"Hello, Onodera Publishing," a voice said.

"Hello, this is Ritsu Onodera," I said. "Could you place my mother on the phone, please?"

"Of course." I waited for a few minutes until I heard my mother.

"Ritsu," she said.

"You are a rotten liar!" I snapped at her. "You told me that I had stopped singing years ago."

Mother sighed. "If this is what you're going to carry on about, I'm going to hang up."

"Don't even think about it," I said angrily. "And, out of all the places in the world, you organised us to go to the Skull Island? What are you trying to do, get everyone killed?"

"Not everyone," Mother said calmly. "Just your boss so you can marry An-chan. Hopefully, the girls will dispose of him. Now, about An-chan..."

"I'm not marrying her!" I screamed. "What part of 'I don't love her' do you not understand? And you're trying to kill Masamune! Are you honestly that heartless? You evil sea witch!"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Mother screamed back. "You're not going to spend the rest of your life with a man, you pathetic gay fish!"

That does it! I've really had enough now.

"DAMN YOU TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER!" I screamed before I threw my phone on to the rocks, smashing it.

Quickly, I pulled my shirt over my head and ran towards the cliffs.

**Masamune's POV**

I walked outside, just in time to hear Ritsu scream into his phone and watch him break it before he took off towards the cliffs, pulling his shirt off as he ran.

Not good.

"Ritsu!" I shouted, quickly starting to go after him. "Ritsu, wait!"

**Ritsu's POV**

I heard Takano-san call me but I didn't slow down. I had to keep going. Finally, I saw the edge of the cliff. I ran faster and threw myself towards to ocean. I closed my eyes as my skin made contact with the water. My legs trembled and started to mold together. As I felt my fins emerging, I sighed with happiness. I was in the ocean, just like I was always supposed to be… as well as by Masamune's side.

**Masamune's POV**

My eyes widen as I watched Ritsu throw himself off the cliff. Quickly, I ran towards the cliff and looked down. There was nothing there except crashing waves. Carefully, I grabbed a branch and swung myself down on to the rocks. Just as I was halfway down, the branch snapped, sending me towards the sea. I closed my eyes as I hit the water. The water was cold and the impact was like hitting a bunch of needles. I kicked my way back to the surface and looked around.

"Ritsu!" I called. "Ritsu, where are you?"

I turned, just in time to see a massive wave come at me. The wave pushed me back and I felt my head and back hit the rocks. As my eyes slide close, I saw something. Something incredibly beautiful with emerald eyes, screaming my name…

"MASAMUNE!"

**SUSPENSION! Please don't kill me for leaving cliff hangers. I love building suspension. Massive thanks to my beautiful editor Sliver Rose. She's my angel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Ritsu frowned as he heard something hit the water. He turned to see someone struggling to get to the surface, someone with black hair...

"No," Ritsu breathed. It was Masamune and he was drowning. Quickly, Ritsu swam towards his lover, just as his eyes closed.

"Masamune!" he screamed. Grabbing Masamune under his arms, Ritsu pulled him towards the surface and swam them both back to shore. Just as they were a few feet away, Ritsu closed his eyes and summoned a wave strong enough to put them on the sand.

The wave lifted them and placed them directly in the middle of the beach. Instantly, Ritsu's tail disappeared and was replaced with legs.

Ritsu placed his head on Masamune's chest and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still breathing.

"Masamune," Ritsu said as he shook his shoulder. "Please wake up." No response.

Carefully, Ritsu opened Masamune's mouth, took a deep breath and breathed into him. Masamune's eyes opened and his head turned away as he coughed out some water, breathing deeply at the same time. He turned back to see Ritsu looking at him with wide and thankful eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness," Ritsu said as he hugged Masamune.

"Ritsu," Masamune said. "You saved me."

"Of course I did," Ritsu said. "I love you. Why wouldn't I save you?"

Masamune's eyes immediately filled with happiness.

"I've waited so long to hear you said that," Masamune smiled.

Ritsu nodded as he lifted Masamune's arm and placed it over his shoulder, helping Masamune to his feet.

"Come on, let's go inside." As Ritsu helped Masamune into the house, Masamune's mind started to wander.

Who had he seen, and why did it look and sound like Ritsu?

**Later that night:**

Everyone sat around the campfire, listening to Masamune's story on how Ritsu saved his life.

"Hey, one question," Yokozawa said. "How did you save Masamune without getting hit by the rocks yourself, Onodera?"

Feeling every pair of eyes on him, Ritsu blushed red.

"And how were you able to hold your breath for a long period of time?" Yuu asked. "I can't even hold my breath for ten seconds."

"Um," Ritsu felt goosebumps on the back of his neck. "When I went studying abroad, I stayed with one of my cousins and she taught me how to swim and hold my breath under water."

"Oh," Chiaki said. "Hey, anyone know any good horror stories?"

Everyone shook their head, except Ritsu.

"Well, I don't know any horrors," Ritsu said. "But I do know a good story. However, I don't think you'll like it."

"Oh, come on, Ricchan," Mino said. "I'm sure nothing you say will kill anyone."

Ritsu sighed.

"Okay fine, but I'll tell you. The ending so far isn't very happy."

Ritsu took a deep breath and began...

**Please don't kill me for leaving cliff hangers. I love building suspension. Massive thanks to my beautiful editor Sliver Rose. She's my angel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**This is Ritsu's story. That's why everything is in italics. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

"_Once, a woman had a terrible fight with her husband about losing their first child. Heartbroken, the woman ran to a cliff and threw herself into the ocean. But someone had seen her. The king of the ocean and merfolk._

_Feeling her pain, he saved her and planted an egg inside of her. Nine months later, she gave birth to a little boy. Both the woman and man thought that he was their child, but he wasn't._

_Fifteen years later, the boy was swimming in the ocean when he felt a particular feeling. His hair magically grew and he could breathe under water. Terrified, he ran home and told his parents. That's when he discovered the truth. Feeling betrayed, he ran towards the beach and ran away from home. He swam away from home until he discovered his real family. _

_Ten years had passed and the boy finally had control of his mer-powers. However, in those ten years, someone had placed his mother's soul under a powerful curse. She became a heartless witch with no memory of love. With this spell, she had solid control over her son and his life, until he was married. _

_If he didn't marry, she would forever live with the curse. What she didn't know was that the curse had a catch; it would only break if her son married his true love. If he didn't, she would become the monster of the ocean, cold and dark._

_The person who placed the curse on the boy's mother had also placed a curse on the boy as well. His heart became jaded and his mind became clouded with fear of losing the one he loved to another or his lover being killed."_

Everyone stared at Ritsu as he stared into the fire, his eyes filled with tears of pain.

"What happened to the boy?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know," Ritsu said. "But along with the curse of being jaded, he can't tell anyone the truth or those people he told will die a slow and torturing death of poison throughout their body."

Chiaki shuddered. "That's creepy."

"Yeah," Ritsu murmured. "Creepy."

Masamune looked at the Ritsu. Why did this story sound familiar?

"Ritsu," he said. "Have you told me this story before?"

"No, why?"

"Because it sounds familiar. Anyway, I'm... Hey, what's that sound?"

Ritsu's eyes widen as he heard the sounds. No, it couldn't be.

"I'll go see what it is," he said as he quickly got up. He headed towards the sounds behind the cliffs. As he saw what the sound was, he glared at the source.

_Mermaids. Beautiful, bloodthirsty mermaids._

**Cliffhanger! Please give me some ideas on what to do about the mermaids because i'm stuck. Another big thank you to Sliver Rose. If you like You're a merman or Sleeping Beauty, you'll love Sliver Rose's even more.**


End file.
